The invention relates to a mounting means for mounting a hydraulic steering cylinder in the region of an adjustable-track front axle of an agricultural machine, in particular, a tractor.
The use of steering cylinders of the above-described arrangement is known. Such steering cylinders generally have a main cylinder body which is round and which carries radial hydraulic oil inlet and outlet connections. Generally, there are two connections, one being disposed at the lower end of the cylinder body and the other at the upper end. However, it is also possible to use hydraulic cylinders which have only a single external connection, more particularly in the case of a steering system having respective steering cylinders on the left-hand and the right-hand half axles, which cylinders are connected together and can each be pressure-actuated only in one direction or the other. Such conventional hydraulic cylinders may be mounted by a mounting member having a ball joint for homokinetically mounting the hydraulic cylinder.
This is important with regard to the envisaged installation as a steering cylinder, as the cylinder must perform certain horizontal and vertical movements substantially parallel to the half axle but deviating therefrom to a certain extent, depending on the construction and the turning circle of the steered wheels.
Generally, the steering cylinder is installed in such a way that the cylinder body lies in the direction of the center of the axle and the piston is at the end towards the steering arm. In principle, a reversal of that mounting is also possible. Such an arrangement gives rise to the problem that, as a result of its homokinetic mounting, the hydraulic steering cylinder has a degree of freedom in regard to rotary movement about its own axis. This means that the connections and the hydraulic conduits connected thereto are not fixed. As a result of their position near to the half axle or the track rod, respectively, there is the danger that the steering cylinder connections, or at least the hydraulic conduits connected thereto, due to the rotary movement, may move into the region of the adjacent components which are removed, relative to the steering cylinder, so that damage could occur at that point. This applies more particularly with regard to the track rod which is arranged to provide for track adjustment and which is provided with corresponding screwbolts, sleeves, etc., which project radially at its periphery. Due to the large relative movements of such components, the hydraulic conduits may be damaged in the event of contact occurring.